<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Do This by SaltyButSad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907373">Can't Do This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad'>SaltyButSad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Executive Dysfunction, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, basically just a vent tbh, im just stressed and had to get it out lmao, its only a bit but its there, not expecting this to get attention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just our boy dream havin a panic attack and adhd, idk man I cant focus on my English essay so Im coping by writing Dream feeling my vibes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), really its just dream there lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: panic attacks, self harm, adhd episode, slight dissociating? only sorta tho</p><p>Just your daily reminder that adhd isn't an "owo Ive got lots of energy!! uwu!!" its a fucking trip lmao</p><p>Anyways this wasn't meant to be good since it's just a vent but damn it actually turned out pretty good-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream couldn't move. </p><p>Well, he could move, but he couldn't make his body do the one thing he had to do.</p><p>He stared at the empty google doc that he'd promised to write a speech on by midnight. He had one hour to go, and the page was still blank.</p><p>It's not like he didn't try, he really did. But all he succeeded in doing was making the tears fall faster from his eyes, locked on the computer in front of him.</p><p>Everything went blurry.</p><p>He should refocus his eyes, but it was kind of nice. Not having to think. Just seeing a blur of color.</p><p>He sat there, staring blankly, his eyes devoid of life.</p><p>He'd tried so hard to, hell, he knew what he wanted to write for his first line. But his body wouldn't let him move past the first hurdle.</p><p>Everything was too much, from the noise of the ticking clock reminding him of the passage of time to the way his hands felt like they needed to be washed even though they just had been before he sat down.</p><p>His hoodie suddenly felt too heavy. It was originally comforting, the weight keeping him grounded, but now it just felt constricting.</p><p>His eyes finally refocused, after Dream blinked a few times. He stood up and tore off the hoodie, not caring that it was now laying on the floor in a puddle of water that he'd spilled earlier but forgotten to clean up.</p><p>Even though he couldn't write a single word on that godforsaken doc, he felt like he just had to <em>move</em>. He rapidly shook his hands, feeling both relief and more tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He bounced on his heels, using all of his power to not buckle to the ground as his hands shook back and forth.</p><p>It wasn't enough, we wanted to throw something. <em>Break something. </em></p><p>He grabbed the wet hoodie from the ground before the goosebumps crawled up his skin at the feeling of the wet cloth, that he'd forgotten tended to overwhelm his mind.</p><p>He threw it at the ground at full force, grabbing the next thing he saw, the glass that the spilled water had come from. He threw it at the wall, not batting an eye as it shattered into a million pieces, fragments scattered at his feet.</p><p>His nails dug into his palm, the small crescent shapes note enough to draw blood, but enough to slowly draw him back to reality.</p><p>His hand shot to his arm, digging in again, blood not seeping through, but skin still being broken.</p><p>He slowly processed the mess around him. The sopping wet hoodie was now laying on his rug, which had managed to avoid the puddle of water. Not anymore, though. The shattered pieces of glass, almost beautiful as the dull light of his monitor reflected off of them, forming a constellation of lights on his bedroom floor.</p><p>Ah, right. His monitor. The document.</p><p>Dream looked at the time. It was 12:16.</p><p>Frankly, he didn't care about the speech anymore. The only thoughts that flooded his brain were ones that caused his swollen eyes to leak more tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>